The present invention relates generally to the inclusion of skin care compositions that contain botanical compounds on the bodyfacing materials of disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers, training pants, adult incontinence products, underpants, feminine care products, nursing pads, wound dressings and similar articles having absorbent capacity. The skin care compositions are capable of mitigating the irritation response of the skin of wearers of such articles and inhibiting the activity of deleterious enzymes.
The stratum corneum is the outer-most layer of the skin and is responsible for regulating skin water levels and functioning as a barrier against chemicals and other stress agents found in the environment. The complex arrangement of lipids in the intercellular space of the stratum corneum is responsible for the establishment of normal barrier function. Multi-layered structures of cholesterol, ceramides and fatty acids, as well as some other minor lipids, provide the major barrier to the transport of substances into or through the skin. The overall structure of the stratum corneum acts as the frontline barrier to the skin.
Skin health and protection from biological insults are important for wearers of absorbent articles. Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence products and feminine care products are worn such that they are in direct contact with the skin of the wearer. An unavoidable consequence of the use of absorbent articles is that the skin is exposed more directly to various physical and biological insults. Consequently, the barrier function of the skin covered by the absorbent article is put at risk. In order to provide disposability, absorbent articles are primarily constructed of nonwoven materials. Even though nonwoven materials are engineered to have soft hand and drape, they rub against the skin and there is friction. Such friction constitutes one form of physical insult to the skin barrier. Friction against the skin barrier also occurs with the use of absorbent tissues and wipes. Absorbent tissue and wipe products are frequently used for cleansing the skin areas covered by absorbent articles. Absorbent tissue and wipe products are necessary for removing biological waste materials from the skin.
In addition to these physical insults, skin covered by absorbent articles is also frequently exposed to biological insults. Biological fluids, such as urine, feces, vaginal secretions and nasal secretions, may contain a variety of components that can damage the skin barrier. Examples of these components include proteases, lipases and bile acids. Once the skin barrier is compromised, these components, in addition to other constituents of biological fluids, can initiate or exacerbate inflammation of the skin.
Diaper dermatitis is a genre of skin conditions that, in large part, originate from impaired skin barrier function. Impairment of the skin barrier can result from a variety of factors, including: increased skin hydration due to the occlusion of the skin caused by diapers, enzymatic skin damage due to fecal and urinary enzymes, and physical damage caused by friction against the diaper surface and repeated cleaning of the skin with absorbent tissues or wet wipes.
Excessive hydration of the skin also has a negative effect on the skin barrier. The hydration level of diapered skin, for example, may reach between five to ten times that of undiapered skin. Frequent contact of diapered skin with urine may also contribute to increased skin hydration. Increased skin hydration disrupts skin lipid organization in the stratum corneum. This disruption may increase the permeability of the skin to irritants from feces and urine, thus increasing the risk of skin inflammation.
Disposable absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, adult incontinence products, absorbent under pants, feminine care products and nursing pads have been used to absorb body fluids and leave the skin dry. Disposable absorbent articles of this type generally include a liquid impermeable backsheet member, an absorbent core or assembly, and a liquid permeable body facing or liner material. The body facing or liner material comes into contact with the wearer's skin. While the body facing material is made of a soft, compliant material, the material rubs against the skin during use and may not leave the skin completely dry and free of the bodily fluids, such as solid or semi-solid waste, the absorbent article is trying to absorb. During frequent insults of bodily fluids and frequent use of disposable absorbent articles, the skin can become irritated and appear red and be sore to the touch.
Creams, lotions or ointments can be used to provide an artificial hydrophobic barrier on the skin and to treat skin conditions such as diaper rash. Application of these types of products to the skin is often messy and inconvenient. Often, these products are not used prophylactically and are only used when signs of diaper rash are visible.
Diaper liners and other bodyfacing materials may be treated with emollients, such as petrolatum, that can be transferred to the skin through normal diapering practices. Once transferred to the skin, diaper liner formulations may provide an artificial barrier against feces and urine. These formulations may require high concentrations of petrolatum to ensure sufficient transfer to the skin to provide a benefit. High concentrations of petrolatum can be messy, greasy to the touch, and may impair the fluid handling properties of an absorbent article, such as a diaper. The greasy consistency of petrolatum can lead to smearing of the agent over the skin and onto clothes and other materials.
Formulations, such as those containing petrolatum, are applied to the bodyfacing materials of absorbent articles during manufacture. In order to process and apply the formulations to the bodyfacing materials, the formulations need to be in a semi-solid or fluid state. However, in order to have stability on the bodyfacing material after manufacture, the formulations need to be semi-solid or solid across a wide range of shipping and storage temperatures. Not all of the presently known formulations are sufficiently stable on the bodyfacing materials. Consequently, such formulations may transfer off of the bodyfacing material prematurely or the formulations may migrate away from the skin-facing surfaces of the materials.
Thus, what is needed is a topically effective composition delivered from a bodyside or bodyfacing material of an absorbent article that protects, maintains, recovers or otherwise benefits skin barrier function against physical damage and irritants in biological fluids. It would also be desirable to provide a topical composition delivered from a bodyside material of an absorbent article that absorbs into the outer layers of the skin, is non-greasy and non-occlusive and cosmetically acceptable to the consumer. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a topical composition having improved stability on the bodyside material of an absorbent article. Further, it would be desirable to provide a topical composition delivered from a bodyside material of an absorbent article that does not impair the waste containment functions of the absorbent article.